eveburnfandomcom-20200213-history
Everly Winslow
Everly Winslow is the Swedish-American daughter of Eve and her ex-husband Hans Magnussen. She is one of the main protagonists, being one of the only two children in the film. Characterisation History Everly Winslow was born to the titular character of the film, Pherahnese-American supervillain Eve and happens to be her second child and only daughter. She was fathered by Swedish dentist Hans Magnussen. Since her parents were divorced following her birth, Eve gained Everly's custody rights while Magnussen gained only visitation rights as he resided in Sweden. Everly currently has a genial relationship with both parents. From early childhood Everly was informed about everything that occurred in her childhood by her mother. Thus Everly learnt more about her parents' history and also of the existence of her maternal half-brother, Acca Marlowe. However, Everly's childhood proved to be more pleasurable than that of her half-brother's as it had an inconsequential effect on her psychological condition. Despite so, Everly has had her share of mental disturbances. At the age of 3, while she was playing in her backyard, Everly was attacked by a Canada lynx, that pounced upon her, and caused injury on her face by scratching. Allerted by her daughter's wails, Eve rushed to her aid, dislodging the lynx and ultimately terminating it. Everly still carries a scratch mark scar, on her left cheek, beside her nose. This experience scarred a permanent hatred towards felines in the 3-year-old's mind. Physical Appearance Everly has light-toned olive skin and almost black hair, which is actually very dark brown with bangs and dangles at her ribs and is mostly held in a braid. She has small moderate brown eyes that adds to her slightly Mongoloid appearance. She also has a long, straight nose and thin pink lips. Everly has an ectomorphic frame being moderately slim and exceedingly tall for her age. Attire Everly is mostly seen in the color blue. She usually wears English frocks or tank tops with denim shorts and overalls. She commonly wears pumps or lace-up sneakers. Personality Everly is playful, exuberant and quite comprehensive. She is also helpful, mature and judicious, understanding more than expected of her and preferring to talk to adults than children of her own age. Like her half-brother, Everly perceives the importance or rather the basis of why her mother is a supervillain and is actually proud of her. Despite that, Everly has the morality of differentiating the good from the bad and as her mother believes, she is good at heart. Powers and Abilities Everly inherited Alpha Immortality and Bat Manipulation from Eve. She usually uses the latter to summon bats in order to injure or dislodge felines. Portrayal Tabitha Hodgson appeared in many advertisements throughout her childhood and made her film debut through Eveburn. She auditioned for the role of Everly in Phoenix, Arizona and won the hearts of the director and the casting director. Being an amateur in the film industry, Hodgson's out-goingness shone as she took almost no time in being everyone's best friend among the cast and crew, being especially friendly to Angel-Kate Lorren and Mathew Adamson. Trivia *Everly was originally intended to be a 4-year-old. *Everly was originally supposed to have a bitter relationship with half-brother, Acca Marlowe but when producers Kerry White and Grace McKinnley noticed Tabitha Hodgson and Mathew Adamson's off-screen friendship, they decided to change the script. *Parenting website BabyCenter's yearly top baby names list accounted that after the release of Eveburn, the name Everly rose from being the 2134th most popular name to the 1685th most popular name in the US, after more than 147 babies being given the name, only after the release of the film. Category:The In-betweens Category:Characters